La Fille des Ténèbres
by Luunie
Summary: Un père adoptif sans corps. Un gouverneur arrogant et stupide. Une marque indélébile de fidélité. Une vie de ténèbres et de solitude. C'était ainsi que je vivais ma vie. Un être dépourvu de bonté, d'amour et de tendresse. Voilà pourtant qui j'étais, qui je suis, qui je serai. Moi, Elissabett, fille des ténèbres, je détruirai ce monde pour mon maître, Lord Voldemort.
1. La Fille des Ténèbres I (PDV Liss)

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bon alors, je me présente tout de même! I'm ElissabettPotter-Malfoy! **

**Je tiens à précisé qu'à chaque chapitre, le point de vue est d'une personne différente, par exemple (Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris. On sait jamais!)**

**Chapitre I: Point De Vue Draco.**

**Chapitre II: Point De Vue Harry**

**Les personnages et l'univers sont à J.K Rowling. Il n'y a que quelques personnages qui m'appartiennent.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Des cris, encore des cris, le maître torturait cette jeune sorcière au doloris. Bellatrix l'aidait avec plaisir, il faisait ça pour avoir des informations sur l'ordre du phénix. J'avais beau être du côté du seigneur des ténèbres, je ne supportais pas ce qu'il faisait à ces sorciers. J'étais sûre qu'ils ne savaient rien de l'ordre du phénix. J'entendis la voix criarde de Bellatrix en me disant que le seigneur des ténèbres voulait me voir. Je me levai et sortis de ma chambre. Je vis la mange-morte et je me dirigeai vers la salle où se trouvait Voldemort. Il me fit son sourire démoniaque en me voyant. Il m'intima de m'approcher et j'obéis. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je pris une inspiration avant de soutenir son regard malsain.

-Que me voulez-vous maître ? Demandai-je avec respect.  
-Ma jeune enfant, je voudrais que tu intègres Poudlard pour surveiller le nouveau mangemort. Me dit-il.  
-Je dois allez surveiller Draco Malfoy ?  
-C'est exact. Me répondit-il.  
-Bien. Lui dis-je en me retirant.

Je sortis de la salle, au même moment Malfoy Junior me bouscula et traça sa route, je lui hurlai alors.

-Quand on est poli, on dit pardon!

Il se retourna un instant pour me regarder avant de continuer sa route. Je soupirai et retournai dans ma chambre, avec un coup de baguette, je fis mes valises pour Poudlard. La rentrée aura lieu demain, il était vingt et une heure, je m'allongeai dans mon lit en baldaquin fait avec un bois sombre, la couverture et les coussins était en satin et tous de couleur vert émeraude, les murs de ma chambre étaient noirs, en face de mon lit se tenait une porte menant à une pièce où tout mes vêtements et mes chaussure étaient ranger. J'allai m'installer au bord de ma fenêtre et regardai la Lune déjà haute dans le ciel. Oubliant mes profondes pensées, je partis dormir.

Le Poudlard Express attendait à la gare de King's Cross. Malfoy m'indiquai le chemin à prendre avec son partenaire, son équipier... Enfin je ne savais pas trop comment on appelait ce genre de relation. On s'installait dans un compartiment, en attente du départ. Il y avait énormément de monde. En allant à la cabine, je bousculai un garçon. Il était brun, aux yeux verts... Je connaissais ce type. Il était l'ennemi du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry Potter. Étrangement, j'avais l'impression de le connaître.

\- Fait gaffe où tu vas, binoclard ! Déclarai-je, d'un ton sec et froid.  
\- Toi aussi, tu peux faire gaffe. Rétorqua-t-il, avant de disparaître dans un compartiment.

Harry Potter, celui dont Voldemort veut la mort. Je continuai à suivre Malfoy Junior. Nous arrivons dans le compartiment. Je vis deux filles et deux garçons. Je ne connaissais pas le nom des garçons.

\- Tu dois être Elissabett, c'est ça ? Me demanda l'un des deux.  
\- Vous êtes ? Répliquai-je, en les sondant un à un.  
\- Théodore Nott ! Se présenta-t-il.  
\- Blaise Zabini, mademoiselle. Se nomma l'autre, en me faisant un petit clin d'œil, dont je répondis d'un regard noir.  
\- Miss Roussette est présente on dirait ! S'exclama l'abruti blond.

Elle lança un regard menaçant à Malfoy mais ne répliqua pas. Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et se referma sur elle-même. Je m'assis à côté de Grace. Cette dernière me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota pour la énième fois combien son frère était un crétin profond. Arina me lança un regard et me fit un timide sourire.

\- Tiens regarde, on voit le château ! S'exclama ma blonde préférée.  
\- Génial... On va s'éclater.. Ironisai-je, en voyant Poudlard.

Albus Dumbledore... Le directeur de Poudlard.. La cible de Draco Malfoy. Le train s'arrêta et nous descendîmes tous. Nous suivions le reste des élèves dans l'enceinte. La présentation passa rapidement et nous étions tous réunis dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Un endroit très chic. Nous étions autour de la table à discuter entre nous. Arina n'était pas présente. Malfoy riait à gorge déployée en se moquant d'elle.

\- T'as fini ?! Éclatai-je, en lui lançant un regard lourd de menaces.  
\- Tu la connais à peine, cette fausse sorcière ! Ricana-t-il, en s'enfonçant confortablement sur le canapé.  
\- Arrête Draco ! S'exclama Grace, en se levant, les poings sur les hanches.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte me faire ? Rétorqua-t-il, en la provoquant.  
\- Je te change en souris ! Avoua-t-elle, en prenant sa baguette.  
\- Vas-y mais t'es pas cap. D'ailleurs pourquoi prends-tu la défense de cette demi-sang ?  
\- Et alors ? Ça pose problème ?! M'énervai-je, en les regardant chacun leur tour.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Malfoy eut un sourire malicieux en voyant la personne entrer.

\- Salut, Roussette ! S'écria-t-il, en prenant une pose presque princier.  
\- Ferme-la, sac à patate. Lança-t-elle, en dépassant notre groupe.  
\- Tu n'es rien qu'une vermisseau ! S'énerva-t-il, pour la faible insulte qu'elle lui avait envoyé.  
\- Elissabett... M'interpella-t-elle, d'une voix douce et timide.  
\- Oui ? Répondis-je, aux aguets.  
\- Il est de mon devoir en tant que Préfète-en-chef, je dois te montrer le château et t'expliquer le règlement. Avoua-t-elle, en joignant ses mains et regardant ses chaussures.

Sans dire un mot, je me levais prête à la suivre. Elle me précéda et je lançai un dernier regard méprisant vers le débile. Grace me souhaita bonne chance... Avait-elle peur que je m'évanouisse sous les explications assommantes de Arina ? Peu de chance! Elle avait beau être timide devant beaucoup de personne, c'était une fille mystérieuse qui cachait son lot de surprise. Nous sortions du dortoir et arpentions les couloirs. Arina se contenta de présenter les choses et fit une explication éclair des règles. Nous arrivions à présent dans une cour. C'était un petit carré paisible où presque personne ne venait. Il y avait un chemin de dalles blanches et une petite statue de marbre au centre. Deux ou trois bancs étaient encastrés dans le sol et permettaient de s'asseoir. Arina s'installa sur l'un d'eux et s'allongea de toute sa longueur. Elle inspira puis expira bruyamment. Ses cheveux roux pendouillaient et se mouvaient au grès du vent frais. Elle sortit des pans de sa cape sa baguette en chêne rouge. Elle fit apparaître trois boules de lumière. Elle joua avec les envoyant en l'air, les faisant tourbillonner à une vitesse folle et elle se mit même à dessiner avec. Je m'approchai lentement mais sûrement vers elle. Je n'osais pas la déranger. De toute mon existence, j'avais appris que la dernière personne à mettre en colère était Arina. Voldemort pouvait se mettre en colère, c'était flippant alors il fallait imaginer Voldemort et multipliait tout ça par dix. Même la mort serait plus douce avec elle.

\- C'est un abruti fini... Tu devrais pas t'en faire pour lui... Tentai-je, en voyant qu'elle dessinait Draco tout en le torturant de bien des façons sur son dessin.  
\- J'ai l'habitude de ses bêtises... Cela ne m'affecte pas plus que ça... C'est juste que je suis énervée contre une autre personne... Avoua-t-elle, en faisant disparaître son sortilège et se redressant pour me faire de la place sur le banc.  
\- Snape a fait quelque chose de fâcheux ? Demandai-je, à voix basse faisant attention à ce que personne ne m'entende mis à part elle. Même si nous étions seules, les murs avaient des oreilles.  
\- Non pas du tout... Je suis comment dire pas sûr de moi.. Tu sais à propos des missions... Soupira-t-elle, en relançant un sort faisant apparaître des papillons cette fois-ci.  
\- Nous sommes ce que nous sommes... Rien ne pourra rien y changer ! Déclarai-je, d'un ton glacial et implacable.  
\- Si tu le dis... Dit-elle, d'une petite voix faisant disparaître les papillons d'un coup de baguette.

Ceci semblait être la fin de la discussion. Arina se leva et son visage était triste. Elle doutait des mangemorts et cela n'était pas permis. Nous vivions pour un seul but, celui de servir notre maître. Rien ne devait faillir. Arina me demanda de la suivre. Nous retournions dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle me laissa avec Grace et disparut. Grace m'expliqua que Arina devait faire une ronde pour vérifier qu'aucun élève ne serait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Elle ne dormait pas avec nous aussi. Elle avait une chambre pour elle. J'étais donc avec Grace et nous parlions de tout et de rien.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Ouais bon sur le coup, ça fait un peu con de couper comme ça mais bon.**** J'espère que vous avez appréciés la lecture! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez par reviews!**

**À la prochaine ~  
**


	2. La Fille des Ténèbres II (PDV Grace)

**Hey! Oui bon le chapitre deux vient rapidement après le chapitre un, mais c'est que je l'avais déjà finis avant de posté le chapitre un sur donc bon! Et donc voilà le chapitre deux. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seuls quelques personnages qui sortent de mon imagination m'appartienne. Ce qui est logique..**

**Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

Nous étions en plein cours de potions avec le professeur Slughorn. C'était d'un ennui mortel. Je me tenais entre Elissabett et Arina. Il y avait cinq ou six petites marmites devant nous. Ce n'était point divertissant. Elissabett et Arina regardaient avec attention les potions alignées devant nous. La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry et Ron Weasley. Le professeur se retourna vers eux.

\- Ah... Harry, mon garçon, et bien je commençais à m'inquiéter... On est venu avec quelqu'un je vois.. Dit-il, d'une voix lente mais aussi rapide entre autre.  
\- Ron Weasley, monsieur. Mais je suis nul en potion et même un danger publique alors le mieux c'est que je... Tenta-t-il, en cherchant de s'enfuir avant de se faire stopper par Harry.  
\- Pas d'aise on vous fera progresser ! Les amis de Harry sont mes amis. Sortez vos livres. Coupa-t-il, en ne voulant rien entendre.  
\- Euh... Pardon Monsieur mais je n'ai pas encore de livre de potion et Ron non plus. Avoua Harry, en désignant son ami roux.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, prenez ce qu'il faut dans l'armoire.. Renseigna-t-il, en se retournant vers nous.

Slughorn reprit la parole tandis que Harry et Ron allèrent prendre un livre. Me fermant aux paroles de Slughorn, j'observais les deux idiots qui se battaient pour un livre. Le cours se passa sans que j'y fasse vraiment attention. Tout ce que j'avais compris c'était que Harry avait réussi une potion mortel de zombie, un truc du genre, et qu'il avait gagné un truc super cool! De la chance-machin-chose... Ou de la felix feli-truc... Enfin bref... Je ne suivais pas le cours de potion... Nous sortions donc du cours.

\- Au faites... Pourquoi ils font tous une tête d'enterrement ? Demandai-je à Arina.  
\- Tu ne suivais pas le cours? S'exaspéra-t-elle, en me lançant un regard blasé.  
\- Bah... Tu me connais non ? Répondis-je, en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.  
\- Tu ne suis pas les potions depuis la première année ? S'enquit Elissabett.  
\- Grace ne suit pas les cours ennuyeux et les cours de potions en font parti... Déclara la rousse en lâchant un petit soupir.  
\- Bah pourquoi elle l'a choisi ? S'étonna-t-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Parce que.. Je peux copier sur Arina ? Plaisantai-je, en m'esclaffant.  
\- Ou plutôt tu te sentirais triste sans nous et tu peux dormir sans problème ! Objecta Arina, en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

Deux soupirs en moins de deux minutes ?! OK... Arina a un problème... Et je ne plaisante pas du tout ! Quand elle soupire en moins de deux minutes, c'est un problème et énorme... Je suis sûre que c'est la faute de sa situation de mangemorte et à cause de cet abruti de chauve ! Il faut que je la prenne à part. Bon alors... Comment je m'y prend... Je lance un regard inquisiteur à Arina qui se gèle sur place. Elle vient de se geler sur place ?! Je posais ma main sur son épaule et la secouais énergiquement pour la décongeler. Une voix grave et lente retentit derrière nous.

\- Miss Alkarya... Pouvez-vous me suivre ? Demanda le professeur Snape, en me faisant sursauter.  
\- Ou.. Oui bien sûr... Répondit-elle, en le suivant.

Elle nous abandonna pour suivre Severus Snape. Je restais donc avec Elissabett. Elle me lança un petit regard interrogateur. Je devais faire une sale gueule.

\- Ça va Grace ?  
\- Euh... Ouais... Marmonnai-je en regardant le couloir où Snape et Arina venaient de disparaître.

Je vis Arina revenir en courant. Elle me prit par les épaules, l'air affolé. Elle se mit à me secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce que mon ventre commence à remonter dans ma gorge. Elissabett la stoppa en l'éloignant de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Arina ? Questionna Elissabett en me lançant un petit regard inquiet.  
\- Il y a les élections de l'équipe de Quidditch aujourd'hui ! S'exclama-t-elle, me faisant reprendre mes esprits.  
\- Merde ! Grommelai-je, en m'approchant d'elles.  
\- Et je ne peux pas y assister ! Continua-t-elle, en me lançant un regard paniqué.  
\- Quoi ?! M'écriai-je, horrifiée en reculant de deux pas.  
\- J'ai mes fonctions de préfète-en-chef... Tu crois pouvoir les gérer ? Me demanda-t-elle, pendant que j'imaginais les pires choses.  
\- Mais... Mais... Tu es la gardienne ! Notre leader ! On fait comment pour les tester si tu n'es pas là ! Et je suis une pauvre merde en tant que gardienne ! Désespérai-je, en me pendant à son cou.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à commencer avec les attrapeurs... Je viendrais après pour les poursuiveurs. M'expliqua-t-elle, ne se dégageant de mes bras et s'éloignant dans le couloir pour rejoindre Snape.

Je lâchai un soupir en la voyant disparaître. Comment allais-je me débrouiller avec ça ? Avec un air dépité je me rendais sur le terrain pour faire les élections de Quidditch. Suivi de Elissabett, je me tournai vers elle les poings sur les hanches.

\- Tu veux faire parti de notre équipe de Quidditch ? Lui demandai-je, sur un air interrogateur.  
\- Cela consiste à quoi ? S'enquit-elle, en haussant les épaules.  
\- Euh... Et bien... Commençai-je, en cherchant les règles dans ma mémoire.  
\- Je plaisante ! Arina m'en a parlée et m'a expliquée les règles du sport qu'est le Quidditch ! Se moqua-t-elle, en esquissant un fin sourire.  
\- Tu m'as bien eu ! Grimaçai-je, en lui retournant son sourire.

Nous allions donc sur le terrain d'entraînement de Quidditch. Nous nous changeâmes dans les vestiaires avant de se diriger vers le terrain. Il y avait neuf personnes pour devenir attrapeur. Ils discutaient entre eux mis à part Elissabett qui était calme et silencieuse. J'allais avoir du mal à me faire entendre sans la présence de notre capitaine. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et pris la parole.

\- Bon alors... Nous allons commencer les élections pour les attrapeurs. Annonçai-je tout haut, sans que personne mis à part Elissabett m'écoute.  
\- Fermez vos putain de gueule ! S'énerva-t-elle, en lançant un regard glacé et mortel.

Tous se turent sur le champ. Elissabett me lança un regard m'encourageant à reprendre mes explications du jour... Je continuai. Une fois fait, je lâchai le vif d'or et ce dernier partit à une vitesse fulgurante. Ils chevauchèrent tous leur balai et s'envolèrent à la poursuite du vif d'or. Je grimpai moi aussi mon balai et me mis en hauteur afin de les surveiller. La première moitié restait en suspens pour le chercher des yeux tandis que l'autre moitié partait à sa recherche. J'aperçus un bref mouvement sur ma droite. Tel un éclair doré, le vif d'or passa à toute vitesse à côté de moi. Sans attendre, je vis Elissabett s'élancer à sa poursuite. Les autres partirent quelques instants plus tard. La poursuite fut rude et longue cependant Elissabett attrapa le vif d'or en première avant de revenir vers moi triomphante. Nous nous posions sur le sol et j'annonçais fièrement que Elissabett fut retenu et qu'elle était notre nouvelle attrapeuse. Je me tournai ensuite vers le groupe des poursuiveurs. Il nous en fallait deux. Avec soulagement, je vis Arina venir en courant. Je lui avouai fièrement qu' Elissabett était notre nouvelle attrapeuse. Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de monter sur son balai et de se mettre devant l'un des buts. Elle attendit patiemment et j'ordonnais aux candidats de monter dans les airs. Nous allions faire un simple exercice dont le but était de marquer et de jouer en équipe. Je fis passer tous les candidats. Aucun n'avait marqué. En même temps avec Arina en tant que gardienne, il fallait presque triché pour marquer. Nous avions désigné les meilleurs et les élections touchés à leur fin. Dans les vestiaires avec Arina et Elissabett, nous discutions des matchs à venir.

\- On va avoir à faire à Gryffondor. Soupira Arina, en enlevant sa tenue.  
\- J'espère que notre Elissabett sera capable de battre Harry... Déclarai-je, en mettant mon uniforme.  
\- Il est si fort que ça ? Nous demanda-t-elle, en enlevant ses gants.  
\- Depuis qu'il est devenu l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ils n'ont pratiquement jamais perdu... Renseigna Arina, en mettant son uniforme.  
\- Donc, il est super fort et tu es notre nouvel espoir ma grande ! Lui Souris-je, en prenant mon sac.

Nous quittions le vestiaire pour nous rendre en salle commune. Je devais d'ailleurs lui parler. Quand nous arrivions dans la salle commune. Je lui pris le bras, nous excusai auprès de Elissabett et l'entraîna dans un endroit calme sous le regard perdu de cette dernière. Elle soupira et elle m'invita dans sa salle personnelle. Un superbe endroit ! Je m'assis sur l'un des canapés et une tasse vola jusqu'à moi. Cette dernière se remplit magiquement d'un liquide marron. De la fumée en sortait et je lançai un regard soupçonneux à ce breuvage.

\- C'est du chocolat chaud.. Dans le monde des moldus c'est très prisé par les enfants en pleine croissance. Me dit-elle, en le buvant.  
\- Du chocolat chaud ? Du chocolat qui se boit ? M'étonnai-je, en prenant la tasse.  
\- Yep... C'est délicieusement réconfortant et apaisant. Déclara-t-elle, en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
\- Oh... Dis-je, simplement en goûtant à ce breuvage sucrée à la fois chocolaté et exquis.  
\- Bon de quoi voulais-tu parler ? S'enquit ma rousse, en sirotant sa tasse.  
\- Tu es plutôt triste... Ou plutôt tu deviens de plus en plus triste chaque année ! Je sais que c'est à cause d'un certain brun avec une cicatrice sur le front et d'un certain chauve... Déclarai-je, en buvant une autre gorgée de chocolat chaud.  
\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Soupira-t-elle. Combien de fois avait-elle soupiré déjà ? Ah oui... 8 fois...  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu te souviens lors de notre quatrième année juste après le tournoi des trois sorciers ? Commença-t-elle, je hochai de la tête. - Voldemort est revenu et il nous a tous convoqué. J'avais ensuite pour but de... Comment dire guider Harry jusqu'à sa prophétie et la lui arracher... Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu mais bon.. J'ai essayé de rester dans l'incognito afin qu'on ne me remarque pas... C'était assez compliqué... Me raconta-t-elle d'une voix basse, si basse que je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour l'entendre.  
\- Et ? Demandai-je, elle me regarda longuement de ses yeux gris peinés. Ah oui… Mince.. Écoute Arina, si tu veux parler, on peut... Tentai-je, en comprenant son débat intérieur.  
\- Non ça va... Je vais réussir ma mission et je devrais oublier tout ça... Me coupa-t-elle, d'une petite voix éteinte, les yeux rivés sur son chocolat chaud.  
\- Tu ne peux pas effacer ces sentiments... Tes sentiments comme ça ! M'exclamai-je, en forçant sur le mot "tes".  
\- Mais... Couina-t-elle, en me lançant un petit regard brillant de larmes.  
\- Pas de mais! Je n'ai rien à faire de cette histoire de mission et ça te fait souffrir, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas abandonner ce truc stupide pour ce chauve sans cœur et à l'âme disparue ! M'énervai-je, en posant la tasse violemment sur la table.

Elle était au bord d'une crise de larmes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer. Arina était une personne extrêmement forte malgré sa réserve envers les autres. Elle souriait, riait, s'énervait très peu et pouvait même paraître maussade mais elle ne pleurait jamais ! C'était difficile de la voir si fragile et si déchirée. Je ne savais pas comment ça se passe à l'intérieur de leur histoire de mangemorts et de lutte pour vaincre Harry Potter... Et pour tout dire je n'en avais rien à faire. Je trouvais qu'Harry était un charmant garçon malgré qu'on en voulait à sa vie. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi on cherchait à le tuer. Cependant je savais une chose, c'était cruel de demander à une jeune fille amoureuse de tuer celui qu'elle aimait.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Et voilà! En regardant bien j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont vraiment courts.. M'enfin bref! J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre! Normalement si tout va bien le chapitre trois ne devrait pas tarder à sortir, mais comme j'ai mon voyage à Rome, sa ne sera pas évident.**** En toute sincérité, j'ai aussi le syndrome de la page blanche.**** Mais je vais tout de même essayé de vous pondre le chapitre trois la semaine prochaine! Et n'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en pensez par reviews! Sur ce..**

**À la prochaine~**


	3. La Fille des Ténèbres III (PDV Liss)

**Hey! Excusez-moi pour cet énorme retard, mais j'avais quelques problèmes personnels et technique aussi. Enfin bref! Voici le chapitre trois. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling, à l'exception de quelques personnages.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

Je cherchais un endroit plutôt calme pour parler à Voldemort. Cela risquait d'être difficile étant donné que j'étais à Poudlard. Le faire sous le nez de Dumbledore n'était pas la tâche la plus facile. Je cherchais un endroit dans la forêt plus précisément, un endroit éloigné de l'école devrait faire l'affaire, j'avais mis une cape pour pas que l'on me reconnaisse. Je transplanai au manoir Malfoy. Je fus accueilli par un elfe de maison. La créature m'accompagna jusqu'à devant la salle de réunion. Je ne pris pas la peine de remercier cette créature à la race inférieure et frappa à la porte. La voix du seigneur des ténèbres se fit entendre me disant d'entrer. J'ouvris la porte et me dirigeai vers le trône du maître avant de m'agenouiller en signe de respect.

\- Monseigneur. Dis-je, en tant que salutation envers cet homme supérieur.  
\- Qu'as-tu appris de nouveau ? S'enquit-il, impatient.  
\- J'ai rencontré l'ennemi et Draco Malfoy ne s'en sort pas trop mal pour un nouveau mangemort. Rapportai-je, platement.

Voldemort ne dit rien. Il hocha doucement la tête et s'occupa à torturer une nouvelle victime avec son serpent visqueux. Il leva sa main pour me signaler de sortir et de retourner à mes occupations. J'obéis et retournai à Poudlard. Grace et Arina m'attendaient dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Arina me lança un petit regard inquiet. Je lui répondis d'un petit sourire rassurant. Elle devait se douter de quelque chose. Ses yeux gris se voilèrent de tristesse. Grace me servit une tasse d'un liquide brun.

-Chocolat chaud ! S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.  
-Chocolat quoi ? M'étonnai-je, en voyant la tasse tendue.  
-Du chocolat chaud. Du chocolat fondu dans du lait chaud et super bon ! Un réconfort aussi bien pour le cœur que pour le corps ! Déclara ma blonde en étirant un large sourire.  
-Ouais mais ça me dit pas c'est quoi et d'où ça vient..., répliquai-je incertaine du liquide.  
-Recette d'Arina. Rétorqua-t-elle, en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Pas d'effet secondaire ? M'enquis-je auprès de la créatrice de cette potion étrange.  
-Tu doutes de mes capacités ? Rigola-t-elle, en buvant ce liquide suspect.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, je pris la tasse et en bus une gorgée. Le liquide chaud se répandit dans mon corps comme une traînée de poussières. Le slogan de Grace n'était pas faux. C'était un réconfort pour le cœur. Je partis m'asseoir aux côtés de mon amie rousse. Son regard gris était plongé dans son chocolat chaud. Elle semblait plonger dans ses pensées sombres comme la boisson. Elle lâcha un soupir avant de s'abreuver du liquide et de s'enfoncer dans le canapé. Grace lançait un regard inquiet à Arina. Je commençai moi aussi à m'inquiéter pour elle. Elle était de moins en moins énergique. Serait-ce à propos de nos missions ? De la cible qu'est Harry Potter ? Harry Potter... il était différent de mon imagination. J'avais l'impression de le connaître. D'ailleurs j'avais l'impression de me revoir en garçon. Si cela se trouvait par le fruit du hasard nous serions... non impossible... Nous ne pouvions pas l'être. Plongée dans mes doutes, je dévisageai Arina. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait répondre à toutes mes questions. Elle finissait de boire sa tasse. Elle allait me dire quelque chose mais la voix balourde de Malfoy Junior l'interrompit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les parasites ? S'enquit cet idiot blond.  
-Vous m'avez parlé les filles ? Demanda Grace, en ignorant son frère.  
-Non du tout... ça doit être le vent. Répondis-je, esquissant un sourire moqueur vers Draco.  
-Liss, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? S'enquit Arina, les yeux dans le vague.  
-Bah, j'ai prévu une soirée papotage avec Grace mais rien de plus..., Dis-je en lui donnant mon attention.  
-Le prof de potions nous invite à dîner. Il y aura tout ses élèves préférés et il prépare une fête... on doit être accompagnée. Annonça-t-elle, en plantant son regard orageux dans les miens.

Je hochai la tête pour y aller. Elle me fit un semblant de sourire avant de se lever et de disparaître derrière la porte. Grace et moi la regardions s'en aller sans rien dire. Je venais de rêver où ma petite rousse était devenue aussi morne qu'un zombie ?! Je lançai un petit regard inquiet vers mon amie blonde. Elle aussi semblait inquiète pour notre prodige en magie. Draco essayait de nous parler ou plutôt de nous insulter mais nous passions outre et partions à la recherche d'Arina. Je revins sur mes pas pour me planter devant Draco.

-Vu qu'on doit être accompagnée à la soirée de Slughorn et que je ne connais personne dans la gente masculine. Tu m'accompagnes ? Dis pas non, car je t'embarquerai par la force ! Dis-je, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Je rejoignis Grace pour rechercher notre petite rousse. Nous marchions en présence des professeurs et nous nous mettions à courir dès que nous le pouvions. Après quelques heures de recherches en vain. Il était bientôt l'heure du dîner avec Slughorn. Je repensais à cet endroit où il n'y avait personne, une petite cour où elle semblait s'y rendre quotidiennement. Je m'y rendis sans hésitation. Elle était là. Tremblante et frêle. Elle était sans défense et en pleurs. Je l'entendais sangloter et se maudire d'être née ainsi. Mon cœur se serra en la voyant ainsi. Je ne savais pas comment la rassurer ou la réconforter. Je n'avais jamais eu à le faire. Grace n'était pas là pour m'aider ou encore l'aider elle. Je m'approchai lentement, je posai une main sur son épaule. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour mon amie. Elle pleurait et la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour elle, c'était de lui rappeler ce foutu dîner.

-Le dîner avec Slughorn... on nous y attend. Lui rappelai-je, honteuse de moi.  
-Allons-y... murmura-t-elle en séchant ses larmes et calmant ses sanglots.

Nous nous rendions donc au dîner de Slughorn. Nous étions tous assis autour d'une grande table ronde. Arina et moi étions vêtues de nos uniformes, rien de bien formels. Les autres portaient des costumes ou encore des robes de soirée. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aide parmi tout ce monde. Arina semblait plonger dans son assiette tandis que les discussions fusaient de bon train. Personnellement, je ne faisais pas réellement attention à tout ceci. Le comportement triste et pesant de mon amie m'inquiétait davantage. Arina était assise à côté de Harry qui semblait écouter la discussion avec une attention partagée. Entre la petite mine sombre de sa voisine et le discours ennuyeux du professeur. Son regard vert faisait sans cesse l'aller-retour entre elle et son dessert. Je crus même le voir esquisser un mouvement vers elle. Arina tentait vainement de rester concentrer sur son dessert plutôt que par la présence masculine à ses côtés. Si Harry Potter n'était pas notre ennemi, j'aurais trouvé ça très touchant et mignon, mais malheureusement il l'était. Même si je doutais un peu sur ce fait, cette relation n'était ni bonne pour Arina ni pour lui. Je me mis à manger mon parfait. Il était délicieux mais avait un petit arrière goût amer. Je gardais tout de même un œil à mon amie rousse. Je vis ses joues prendre une petite teinte rouge. Ses yeux avaient de plus en plus de mal à rester sur son dessert. Je fronçais des sourcils et m'apprêtai à lui chuchoter quelque chose mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Ginny Weasley entra prestement dans la salle en s'excusant. J'entendis Arina lâcher un petit soupir discret. Je lui lançai un regard et elle jouait avec sa cuillère des deux mains. Harry Potter n'avait plus d'yeux que pour la nouvelle venue. Je sentis un afflux de colère en moi. La mine sombre d'Arina venait de passer à un gouffre de tristesse sans fond. Ginny s'installa et Hermione marmonna un truc indéchiffrable à son ami brun. Je comprenais cependant que c'était sur la benjamine des Weasley. Arina s'entassa un peu plus dans son siège. Elle semblait entendre la conversation entre les deux membres de la maison Griffondor. J'avais drôlement envie de quitter ce stupide dîner et prendre Arina avec moi.

La suite du dîner était d'une lenteur presque mortel. Je soupirai d'aise quant il fut enfin fini. J'allais enfin pouvoir parler avec Arina. Elle semblait abattue et sur le point de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Je m'empara d'elle et la tira jusqu'à cette petite cour où il ne risquait d'y avoir personne à cette heure-là comme au reste de la journée. Je la forçai à s'asseoir et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi tout ! Je veux savoir ce qui te rend dans cet état ! Ordonnai-je, impérieuse.  
-Ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux vraiment savoir, sans même avoir la force de comprendre ?! Me rétorqua-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.  
-Nous sommes amies non ? Tu es celle, avec Grace, qui m'a appris le sens du mot "amitié", je peux très bien te soutenir ! Répliquai-je, légèrement irritée.  
-Si je te disais que je ne peux plus suivre Voldemort. Si je te disais que je ne veux plus être mangemort. Si je te disais que j'en veux à Voldemort. Tu me comprendrais, tu me soutiendrais ? Déclara Arina, en me lançant un regard mélangé de frustration et de tristesse.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Tu ne..., m'interrompis-je en comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait en Arina.  
-Tu comprends à présent ? Je ne peux plus être comme ça ! Grace m'avait prévenu quant elle l'avait découvert... et je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Avoua-t-elle, des perles salées coulant sur ses joues.

Je ne savais que dire. Elle se mit à trembler et j'étais incapable de l'aider. Je ne pouvais la comprendre ou même la soutenir. Elle l'aimait bon sang ! Elle aimait Harry Potter ! L'ennemi de notre seigneur ! C'était une chose inconcevable ! Je ne pouvais pas l'aider à être avec lui. Arina était complètement déchirée. Elle était tellement vulnérable, fragile et faible. Mon coeur, pour la première fois, se mit à douter de Voldemort. C'était étrange. Je devais être une machine qui tue sans pitié pour lui. J'exécutais mes missions comme si ce n'était qu'une chose banale. Pourtant, je la voyais... elle pleurait. Elle me montrait sa faiblesse. On tuait les faibles chez les mangemorts, mais je ne pourrais jamais tuer mon amie.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la ramenai dans le dortoir. Grace nous accueillit avec le sourire mais le perdit en voyant notre rousse si brisée. Nous l'emmenions jusqu'à nos lits et je la laissai à Grace. Cette dernière la réconforta et je les observai, impuissante pour elle. La nuit fut plutôt longue et éreintante, nous nous endormions après avoir calmé les sanglots de Arina.

**_À Suivre..._**

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini! Le chapitre quatre est en ce moment en cours. Cela risque de prendre un certain temps, je suis atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche comme vous le savez. Et en plus de ça j'ai plusieurs fictions, dont certaines que j'écris en collaboration soit avec ma sœur, soit avec un(e) de mes amis, plus un livre que je dois écrire en collaboration avec un de mes amis. Plus les cours qui vont reprendre, je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps devant moi. Donc veuillez m'excuser d'avance de mes gros retards.**

**À la prochaine~**


End file.
